


Cake buddies

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Tsuna and Mukuro are adorable, Tsuna is ticklish, cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Tsuna has a free day and Mukuro just so happens to pass by with a treat or two.





	Cake buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

When Tsuna woke up he was alone. The house that was usually bursting with life was dead silent and he went to the kitchen feeling a little uncomfortable. His doe brown eyes darted from place to place anticipating some kind of trap made from Reborn. Tsuna grew more and more concerned as he entered the room without getting bullets shot at him and explosions going off. Cautiously looking around, he spotted a note on the table and picked it up, _‘Tsu-kun, I am taking out the kids to play in the park and then we will go shopping, so we’ll come home for dinner. I made you breakfast. Oh, and Reborn-chan said he had some work and won’t come home tonight, so don’t worry if he is not there when you wake up. Love, mum.’_

A relieved sigh escaped and Tsuna grinned. No matter how much he loved the kids, he wanted to have some quiet too! With Gokudera-kun restocking, Yamamoto training and no Reborn home tonight, he could finally rest and have some time for himself! No interruptions, no noise and most importantly no Reborn. Ah, what a bliss.

(In a remote jungle on the other side of the planet, Reborn narrowed his eyes. “My dame student better not be slacking.” A smirk played on his lips, “What do you say Leon, double his training?”)

* * *

Outside the sun was shining and with a cup of black tea Tsuna sat in the backyard. He closed his eyes for a minute to feel the gentle wind caress his face and a soft fragrance of roses and chocolate assaulted his nose. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking straight at smirking Mukuro. Tsuna’s sleepy doe like eyes stared at the handsome illusionist in question. “Oya, oya, it’s dangerous to sleep with your guard down like that, Tsunayoshi-kun.” His heterochromatic eyes glinted with something Tsuna couldn’t quite identify. “Someone might attack you, kufufufu…”

The little sky rubbed his eyes and yawned. _‘A nap later would be a great idea.’_ He thought and then a smile made itself known on his face, “Hello to you too, Mukuro. What brings you here?” 

“Oya, can’t I visit my adorable boyfriend without a reason?”

Tsuna rolled his eyes at his overly dramatic boyfriend and pouted. At this a wolfish smile was sent his way. “Earlier I passed through the newly opened cake shop _‘Rose hope’_ and just thought you would like to have some cakes.”

The little sky’s eyes sparkled at the mention of his favourite treat and with an exited ‘thank you’ he hugged Mukuro. A pair of bigger arms circled around him protectively. He stopped being wary of Mukuro long time ago and later on with the accidental meeting in a cake shop, a beautiful friendship started. And turned into a relationship, much to the freak out of his friends but that was not really important.

Tsunayoshi tilled his head up and kissed Mukuro. He was really happy, to be with his boyfriend like this. The little lonely boy he was before shouldn’t even imagine something like this – to have friends, little children to call him ‘onii-chan’ and a loving boyfriend. His heart was bursting with happiness as they went to the kitchen.

Taking them out, Mukuro listed the cakes making Tsuna’s mouth water at the delicious treats. “We have Angel food cake, Beatty’s Chocolate Cake, Mocha Fudge Cake, Chocolate Oreo Cake, Chiffon cake, Double Coffee Chocolate Cake with Chocolate Fudge Frosting and Strawberry cake. Which would you like to start with?”

“Hm, maybe with the Oreo and Mocha cakes. Do you want some chocolate espresso?” Tsuna smiled.

“Kufufufufu, of course.” They quickly fell into familiar motion as comfortable silence settled over them.

Finally sitting down Tsuna told Mukuro why he is alone. And immediately regretted it after seeing the suggestive look he got. Blushing to the core, a squeak escaped him.

“M-Mukuro!”

The illusionist just chuckled at this cute reaction. “Kufufufu, honestly, Tsunayoshi-kun is so fun to tease.”

Tsuna pouted and sent a glare his way, muttering things like ‘Stupid Mukuro’ and ‘perverted Mists’.

“So,” he started, “how is the new cake shop? I haven’t had the chance to go there yet.” The whine in his voice was clear and Mukuro hummed. He took a sip from his beverage and let the heavenly drink warm him. As always its rich flavor made him nearly moan in pleasure. Its soft sent, mixed with the coffee’s strong taste and sweetened by the chocolate worked miracles on his tongue. “It was a nice place. Not many people there, cozy atmosphere and silence. Perfect to spend some quiet time together.”

 _‘Or more like to finally to have you only for myself.’_ The illusionist thought but wisely kept those thoughts for himself as Tsuna looked at him delightedly and smiled the smile. Quickly thinking, and still not immune to this, Mukuro brought up a hand to cover his nosebleed. _‘Really, Tsunayoshi-kun? You could easily destroy the whole mafia or make them follow you to death with this smile.’_

“It would be perfect to spend some time together without everyone and the chaos around us.” Tsuna said, completely obvious to his effect on his beloved boyfriend.

“I would love that.” Mukuro agreed and discreetly wiped some nosebleed while he ate of the Mocha cake. “It was a nice place. Despite its name indicating cute pink design, it was decorated with nice shades of purple and had soft rose smell. There were also a lot of different cakes and desserts.”

“And they look so yummy too~ “ The chocolate eyed boy took a bite from his cake and was honestly surprised.

“Holy Satan Reborn! This Oreo cake is divine!”

“Let me try… You’re right. It just melts in my mouth~”

“The oreo mixes perfectly with the dark chocolate and the soft cream alongside the fresh strawberries that give mild sour taste! Definitely the best cake ever! ”

“Kufufufufu… That’s where you are wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun. The Mocha Fudge Cake is better. The mix of rich coffee flavor and semi-sweet chocolate and vanilla is unearthly.”

“You and your chocolate-coffee fetish.”

“Like you can talk, strawberry addict.”

“Strawberries are at least healthy!”

“Kufufufu, oh really? We shall see.”

“W-wait, no wait, not there!”

Laughter ripped from Tsuna’s throat as Mukuro mercilessly tickled him into submission.

“Okay, okay. I give, so please stop.” Breathless he looked at his boyfriend’s triumphant smirk and let out a lovely laugh.

* * *

When Nana and the kids came home later they found Tsuna and Mukuro curled together on the coach. Mukuro’s hand was around Tsuna’s waist, who in return had his head dropped on the other’s shoulder.

Cooing quietly Nana silenced the kids and took a picture of the adorable sleeping couple. ”Ah, young love~ I wonder when they will hold the wedding?”

Humming happily to herself, the housewife started making dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Feel free to point out any mistakes and have a nice day!


End file.
